1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mice, and particularly to a multifunctional mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in computers. When a portable electronic device such as a digital camera or an MP3/MP4 player is connected to a computer by a USB interface, the portable electronic device and the computer can transmit data to each other by the USB interface. Furthermore, the computer can also charge the battery of the portable electronic device by the USB interface.
Mice are often used to operate computers. Nowadays, many mice can also be connected to computers by USB interfaces. Generally, when a mouse is connected to a USB interface, the USB interface cannot be used to charge a battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.